Books Bring More Than Knowledge
by animeo
Summary: Niou only has one reason why he truely likes his job, its this one person that keeps coming in several times a week. This guy is so boring that Niou just can't help but want to be around him everytime he comes in. This obsession could lead to someting mor
1. Chapter 1

**OK I know what you guys are thinking, 'oh dear god MORE PLATINUM PAIR!? STOP ALREADY!' ...not gonna happen, for you see this is a multi-chapter fic. Mind you I have absolutly NO INTENTION of going into the double digits with this one. I don't want to really TT-TT I'm still tired from the last one.  
Ne, So yea Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Prince of tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei and First Stage of Love belongs to Mishima-sensei (I only borrowed the characters and idea...)**

**_GAHSTUPIDPAGEBREAKISNTWORKINGIHATETHIS!...STOPREADINGMEIMJUSTHERETOBREAKTHEPAGESTUPID!_**

"_Ne, Yagyuu-san…I think…I…might like you…" a nervous Niou muttered as he shuffled his feet on the ground._

"_I like you too Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied with a large smile. He was, as usual, dressed in a blue business type suit, one that an office type worker would wear, his glasses pushed into place, and his hair perfectly parted. Niou just wanted to reach his hands up and mess it up just for the sake of doing it, not to mention the fact that it would only add to Yagyuu's looks._

"_REALLY!" Niou grinned. A large flowered Shojo background popped up behind the two of them and everything went all pastel like. (Like the Zabuza saga from Naruto, you know everything in those episodes where like that, just minus the shojo background.)_

"_Niou-kun, may I…" Yagyuu trailed off looking off to the side with a light blush across his cheeks. "I mean, would it be ok if I umm…kissed you?"_

"_Ugh…sure…." Niou muttered taking Yagyuu by the hand, leaning in they both closed their eyes for their first kiss. Niou had been looking forward to this for the past three months._

"Niou-san! WAKE UP!" Kirihara's shrill voice utterly destroyed Niou's girly dream.

"Son of a bitch!" Niou yelled falling out of his chair, one that he had meticulously placed so that such things wouldn't occur. _'That's it no more secretly reading Shojo manga before closing.' _

"Yanagi-san says your break was over an hour ago, time to get back to work!"

"Che, suck up."

"You're just mad that you can't slack off here."

"At least I'm not a seaweed headed brat that sucks at life." Niou countered propping his chair back up.

"Yanagi-san, Niou-san is being mean again!"

"Who tattles anymore seriously?" Niou asked stalking out the door of the back storage room and into the main area of the book store.

"Niou would you man the register please, it's busy today." Yanagi asked.

"Sure why not?" Niou slinked over and began to check people out.

"Ah, Yagyuu-san is here again, second time this week." Yanagi stated from the book cart. As the bell from the front door of the book store sounded with a small chime signaling the entering of a customer "Right on time as usual."

'_Yagyuu-san!'_ Niou thought quickly looking past his current customer, "Come again." He muttered as the woman walked off her bag in hand. Niou's eyes where transfixed on the man, Niou of course didn't notice his staring.

For the last three months Yagyuu Hiroshi had been coming to this same book store at least three to four times a week. He always made sure to buy at least two or more books during this time. Every time he came, Niou would be the one to help him find whatever it was he needed. Yanagi had never seen Niou work so hard to help a customer; usually it was either him or Kirihara having to wait hand and foot on everyone whilst Niou slept in the back storage room. Yagyuu on the other hand was different, he was Niou's customer and Niou's alone.

"Yagyuu-san, the books you ordered just came in." Niou said taking out the package from behind the counter. "There are also some new ones circulating around the floor if you'd like I can hold the bill on these until your done so that you can pay for them all at once."

"Would you Niou-kun? Thank you." Yagyuu smiled from behind his glasses before walking off down one of the numerous aisles.

"Not a problem." Niou sighed watching Yagyuu's retreating back.

"_Not a problem._ Man, Niou-san every time Yagyuu-san comes to the store you jump to attention and actually work." Kirihara laughed.

"Shut up Bakaya!"

"You two are at work please act like it." Yanagi reprimanded. Niou stopped his yelling of insults and glared at the younger man.

"Just you wait Bakaya your next birthday will be a _blast_" Niou grinned maliciously. Kirihara stared back in horror as he swallowed a large lump in his throat. Niou could be pretty scary at times.

"Oh look Yagyuu-san is done already," Yanagi commented as though the massive tension in the air, created by the other two workers, was nonexistent.

"Out of my way, Kirihara!" Niou shoved Kirihara to the side as he took his place at the cash register.

"HEY!" Kirihara glowered.

"Did you find everything ok Yagyuu-san?"

"Yes Niou-kun I did. Those books you suggested last time where enjoyable." Yagyuu said as Niou began to ring up his other books.

"Well they were different from what you normally got, so I though you might like a change of pace. A little disruption keeps things from becoming boring."

"Upon occasion things like that are. Laughter is good for the soul."

"If you'd like I could seek you out some for the next time you come in," Niou suggested ringing up the last book. "3,852 yen." **(I don't know the current exchange rate from Dollars to Yen so thats COMPLETLY MADE UP!)**

Yagyuu paid the amount and took the bag, "I'd like that. See you next time Niou-kun."

"See ya." Niou gave a weak smile and half wave.

"Ne, I wouldn't be surprised if Yagyuu-san was married and had kids, he's handsome enough." Kirihara commented as he reshelf books. Now that the shop was closed the three could talk freely about the day. Yanagi was counting the money in the register, and Niou was 'organizing' the magazines by content.

"Married?" Niou question turning the page in one of the porn magazines, "that's unlikely."

"He buys too many books every week; he would be able to support a family." Yanagi corrected, never missing a beat in his counting.

"See it's not possible." Niou let out a mental sigh in relief. He wasn't sure why but Kirihara's statement made his brain go into overdrive with actual worry, something that he would have to pay the seaweed head back for doing.

"Geez, I'm just saying he spent a lot of time in the children's section today."

"Children's section he never goes over there." Niou commented sitting the magazine down

"What do you do all day stare at him and watch his every move or something? Niou-san I didn't know you where a pervert."

"Who said I was a pervert? I just know what he likes."

"Still that makes you a stalker."

"Stalker: to harass somebody persistently, to harass somebody criminally by persistent, inappropriate, and unwanted attention, in example by constantly following, telephoning, e-mailing, or writing to him or her. Or, to follow or try to get close to a person or animal unobtrusively." Yanagi rattled off the definition like they where nothing.

"Well someone here is displaying their prowess," Niou snickered.

"I was not Niou, now Akaya would you please continue on with what you where saying _before_ you started calling Niou a stalker?"

Kirihara, who was still in awe of Yanagi's awesomeness, blinked a few times before he began to speak again, "Oh right, I was saying that he went to the children's section and picked up a few of the picture books and flipped through them before setting them back down and moving on."

Niou's mind went into over drive again with these words _'Maybe he does have a kid, or maybe a girlfriend with a kid…or perhaps he's…married?'_

"I'm gonna go on home, see you guys." Niou said quickly before taking off his work apron and setting it down on the counter.

"See you Niou," Yanagi replied. Niou gave a backwards wave before shoving one hand into his pocket using the other to open up the door and walk out.

**o.O Such an exciting chapter...not...so this is the beginning, fairly simple no? I like it because its simple, no stressing out over silly things. I can't take anymore 'OMG PLOT TWIST!' moments I'll explode. -.- your reviews make me happy as always.**

**animeo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go Chapter 2, I know its short but I just want it to be that way. adds more suspense huh? Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

"Stupid Kirihara," Niou cursed walking down the crowded Tokyo street. "Making me panic like that, Yagyuu-san has never worn a ring before so why would he buy a children's book, or even look at them for that matter?"

Niou arrived home and slipped off his shoes with a sigh. "I'm home," He said to the empty room. It had always been empty, everyday always the same. Its like he disliked the solitude, he enjoyed it upon occasion it was nice, just repetitive, and monotonous, boring. Yagyuu was like that, but he was a different kind of repetition. He allowed Niou to suggest different titles and genre, so that the repetition was disrupted from time to time. Niou even tried to read one of the books that Yagyuu recommended, because of this Kirihara thought the world was going to end when he saw Niou reading said book possibly because Niou never took a book recommendation from anyone. Especially when the book was about something he could actually learn, like history!

Niou often wondered how a guy could spend all day reading such boring books after he finally made his way through the thick tome. What did Yagyuu-san do in order to be able to finance such an expensive hobby? Niou decided that he would ask that the next time that Yagyuu came in the store.

* * *

Much to his own luck Yagyuu did come again, the very next day.

"Yagyuu-san, I'm curious, just what do you do?" Niou asked.

"I'm an accountant Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied looking down at a piece of paper with a rather messy handwriting on it. "Niou-kun could you help me look for this book. My friend told me about it and wrote down the title but I can't seem to find it." Yagyuu handed the paper to Niou.

"Umm, I think that is meant to say 'rain'" Niou pointed to the last character on the page. "It's one that a lot of people have been buying lately, here follow me."

"Thank you Niou-kun."

Niou led Yagyuu down the aisle and to the right and up the next aisle. "Here you go," Niou reached up to the second shelf and pulled off a hard cover book with the title _'The Ordinary Rain'_ and handed it to Yagyuu.

"Ah, thank you Niou-kun. You really are a reliable employee." Yagyuu gave a smile.

"Oh, thank you Yagyuu-san, I've got other customers to tend to," Niou muttered walking off, "let me know if you need anything else."

"I will."

Niou never realized this before, but once he got back to the counter he watched Yagyuu, his attention was just drawn in that direction. Why on earth was he staring? Yagyuu wasn't the most exciting person to look at, scratch that, Yagyuu wasn't an exciting person in general. So once again Niou asked himself why was he staring.

"Excuse me sir," a small voice girlish voice broke Niou's thoughts. That's right he was at work so that meant.

"Sorry can I help you?" Niou moved his gaze from Yagyuu for a mere moment to the girl in front of him.

"I'd like to check out," She said setting her books down on the counter.

"Sure hold on." Niou said before turning around and lifting his hand up to his mouth, "Bakaya you've got someone to check out!"

"Why can't you do it?" Kirihara yelled from the back room.

"I'm busy cataloging."

"No you aren't, Yanagi-san is doing that!"

"Fine, be a lazy worker! He'll never notice you that way!"

"Niou-san!" Kirihara poked his out of the storage room, his blush evident, "Shut up!"

"Do your job and check this lady out and you've nothing to worry about." Niou smirked pointing at the girl.

"FINE!" Kirihara twisted his face into a pleasant smile, "Will this be all?"

"Y-yes."

Niou grinned walking into the back room to take a nap. He wasn't sure how long he was out, but it was long enough to restart the dream that he had been interrupted during yesterday. "Ah, Yagyuu-san you're such a great kisser." He muttered shifting in his sleep. "You don't want to….go further…?"

"Good bye Yagyuu-san, come again."

"WHAT!" Niou shot up from his chair knocking it to the ground with a clatter as he dashed to the door way.

"What did you just say Akaya?" He hastily asked, gripping both side of the door frame as he leaned out.

"Yagyuu-san just left, I told you he had to have been married."

"Why?"

"He bought a children's book just now, the new one we just got in." Kirihara explained pointing to the door, "You just missed him."

Niou didn't say anything as he leapt over the counter and ran towards the door. _'He can't be married!'_ was all he could think.

"HEY NIOU-SAN!" Kirihara called after him, _'that was fast. Wonder what his problem is.'_

* * *

**And there is Chapter 2 in all its short splendor. Yes I am implying that Kirihara likes Yanagi and things such as that. Why? I don't know, cause I can.**

**animeo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there once again. I'm not sure if I exictued this well enough, meh I'll post it anyways. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

'_This is insane I shouldn't be worrying like this. My heart shouldn't be pounding this much, I shouldn't be running after him but I am. I'm just that scared of this possibility. This unreal thing that is completely normal for people like him.' _Niou continued to think these thoughts until Yagyuu came into sight. Pushing past the people muttering quite apologize he reached out a hand to Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Yagyuu-san!" Niou croaked out. His lungs where tired from the full blown run he had just done for the last two or three minutes. Grabbing Yagyuu's shoulder he forcefully turned him around to face him.

"Niou-kun what is it?" Yagyuu asked as Niou meticulously searched over his left hand with a scrutinizing eye. _'What on earth is he looking for?'_

'_No tan line of any kind. He might wear it on a necklace.' _Niou reconsidered scanning Yagyuu's neckline for any form of a chain.

"Niou-kun?"

"Do you have kids Yagyuu-san?! A wife!? Are you even married!?" Niou shouted.

"N-no I don't Niou-kun," Yagyuu answered, now utterly confused as to what it was that Niou was getting at through all of these obscure questions.

"Then why did you buy that picture book today?"

"Oh," Yagyuu's face softened, "it's a gift for my friends child, her birthday is tomorrow."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Niou asked again not quite as loud but still just as forcefully. Yagyuu stared at him for a moment before giving a slow careful shake of his head.

"No Niou-kun I don't."

"Thank goodness." Niou let out a sigh and hung his head.

"Thank goodness?" He heard Yagyuu ask, looking up Niou finally noted Yagyuu's complete confusion throughout all of this.

'_Ah, that's right. I'd be in trouble if he was married. A girlfriend wouldn't be any good either. And kids would be the absolute worst! All because I…'_

"Yagyuu-san," Niou began as he tightened his hold on the front of the other man's suit jacket. He was fully prepared for this, well sort of. "I-I think about you all the time, and I never truly realized until now when you bought that picture book that, I…" Niou trailed off, now at a loss for words.

'_Say it Masaharu!'_ Niou yelled to himself in his panic. Yagyuu just stared back at him, unsure just as to what Niou was going to do to him.

"That I…"

'_SAY IT! I. Love. You.'_

"I-I I LOVE YOU!" Niou finally yelled.

"Niou-kun, please stop joking." Yagyuu stated as calmly as he could at the moment.

"I'm not joking Yagyuu-san I'm being serious here!" Niou yelled. The next thing he did, he wasn't sure it was just impulse or those damned Shojo novels coming back to bite him in the ass, but he did possible the worst thing he could do he leaned in to kiss Yagyuu.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked slapping Niou's face away, "I think you should go back."

"But Yagyuu-san."

"Go. Back." Yagyuu glared hard from behind his glasses.

After that Yagyuu didn't come by the book store anymore. Of course he wouldn't, he was probably disgusted that another man would tell him something like that. Niou was just an employee and Yagyuu had no reason to see him as anything more than that.

'_Damn I shouldn't have told him. He didn't come in today either, do I really still believe he will?' _Niou thought flopping down on his couch with a heavy sigh. He rested his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, staring up at the ceiling he continued to reason through things, or at least try to. _'Maybe he comes in when I'm not there now? A man who reads that much can't just up and quite that easily. Besides he's in the middle of several different series right now, with his personality, it would absolutely kill him on the inside to stop in the middle something and leave it unfinished like that. It's not like we're the only book store around, he could be going to a different one now.' _Niou shifted over to his side so that he was now facing the back of the couch. Maybe he could get some sleep that way, since he was now unable to during the day for fear of missing a chance to see Yagyuu and explain things too him. It's not like he had a snowballs chance in hell of him paying attention, but the thought was good enough to give him some amorphous form of hope.

As he laid there a sharp knocking sound followed by his door bell rang from the front door. Niou covered him arms over his head trying in a desperate attempt to shut out the light of the room. He didn't want to get up and turn out the light, just because he was that lazy right now, nor did he want to answer the door.

'_I'll just ignore it then they'll go away.'_

Again the sound came, how the hell was Niou supposed to get any form of sleep with all of this racket and light?

'_Just keep ignoring it Masaharu.'_

Who was this persistent? This was what the second or third time the bell and rang and a knock had followed. Niou was fed up with it. If this guy wanted him to answer the door then he would and then shove something hard and sandpapery up the guy's ass.

"Alright already I'm here! Who is it?" Niou growled throwing the door open.

* * *

**Yes yes, who is it indeed? dun dun dun...not really. Haha this is actually quite a bit of fun. I'm pretty proud of this story. I would have made an excellent one-shot (my original intentions with it) but then I thought huh, this is too good to just be a one shot! so THUS THE MULTI-CHAPTERS OF SHORTNESS WHERE BORN! Che, review guys I love them**

**animeo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bwahaha Cliff hanger no more! -sigh- Know what I found out while writing this? That I can type with only one hand almost as fast as I can with two hands (which is pretty fast mind you!) You see I was reading with my left and thinking things up as I read along and sorta just started typing all of a sudden I was like 'OMG I CAN TYPE ONE HANDED HOW COOL IS THAT?" not like any of you guys care but yea thats my big thing of the moment. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Good evening Niou-kun I'm sorry to be bothering you on your time off." Yagyuu smiled weakly from the hallway. His briefcase in hand, apparently he had come there immediately after work. Strange.

"Yagyuu-san! What is it? I mean how did you...?"

"Your coworker told me, Kirihara-kun I believe it was." Yagyuu said.

"Oh well, come in if you'd like." Niou replied holding the door open a little wider. _'I'll have to thank that little bastard later I guess.'_ "Would you like some coffee?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would." Yagyuu said taking a seat on the couch, the very one Niou had been tossing and turning on earlier.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this Niou-kun." Yagyuu said after Niou came back with two cups of coffee. Yagyuu blew on the hot liquid for a minute before taking a careful, but quick, sip.

"N-no you've nothing to apologize for Yagyuu-san, I'm the one who should be I guess." Niou looked down at his own cup before speaking again, "I'm sorry about earlier, I just pushed all of my feelings onto you I forced you to-"

"I was surprised when you confessed to me Niou-kun, so I thought it best that we didn't see each other again. I thought it would be easier for you that way." Yagyuu interjected.

Niou stared at the man waiting for what he was going to say next, there had to be some explanation for him coming here all of a sudden. Yagyuu had even gone as far as to ask Kirihara for his address.

"But when I stopped seeing you, I began to feel lonely. I came here today to confirm those feelings." Yagyuu let out a small sigh as he shifted his gaze downwards as he sat his cup down, "I'm come to give you an answer."

"An answer?" Niou muttered giving a confused look.

"The other day," Yagyuu stood up and placed his hands on Niou's shoulders, "I pushed you away so suddenly." He bent down a place a small kiss on Niou's forehead. "I'm just glad to be able to see you now, and I don't think this simply has to do with being just 'friends' Like you, I think I'm in love and just didn't know it until it was too late."

"Who ever said it was too late?" Niou asked standing up quickly, placing his own hands onto Yagyuu's shoulders he sat the man back down onto the couch and laid him down. Then getting on top of him he kissed Yagyuu gently on the lips being sure to not startle him too much.

After breaking the short kiss Niou sat his head down on Yagyuu's shoulder, "I'm not letting you take that one back."

"I won't." Yagyuu smiled back wrapping his arms around Niou's waist. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's fine; I would have done the same thing in your place probably…maybe not." Niou snuggled closer into Yagyuu's neck. Niou then pulled away for a moment and stared at Yagyuu.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I'm just taking all of this in for a moment." Niou smirked before diving in for another kiss.

"Thank you very much, and do come again." Kirihara plastered on a fake smile as he the couple left. "Oh look Yagyuu-san is here!"

'_YAGYUU-SAN!' _Niou immediately perked up and finished what little work he had quickly before running up to the front of the store. "Yagyuu-san!" He smiled waving to the other man. Yagyuu looked over and gave a small smile.

"Your at work remember!" Yanagi grimaced. "How do I run this place with you two?"

"Wait are you and Yagyuu-san on good terms again?" Kirihara asked glaring at Niou.

"Something like that I guess. I've been upgraded from a mere employee if that is what your wondering."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

'_Sorry Niou-kun, I've got some work that I have to finish up today…'_

"It's fine Yagyuu-san, umm good luck with it." Niou replied hanging up the phone. Staring at it for a moment wondering why he had even called in the first place, oh yea that's right they hadn't seen ach other in two weeks!

"OI NONE OF THAT YOU ARE WORKING!" Kirihara yelled throwing a book at Niou's face.

"Hey that's a product you know Bakaya, what would Yanagi say if he saw you throwing that?" Niou snarled back picking up his phone. Kirihara blushed severely before picking the book back up. "Besides, I'm your elder you shouldn't be throwing things at those with more life experience than yourself. You just might need me one day, but I'll be incapacitated because I'll be laid out on the floor because of a damn concussion!"

Kirihara let out a snort, as if he'd ever need Niou's help for anything he was hardly even capable of taking care of himself much less give help to anyone else.

"Besides its slow right now," Niou commented pointing to the empty void that was the book store.

"You are right, it is slow this time of day, and boring since Yagyuu-san doesn't come in any more."

"He's busy with his work," Niou muttered leaning onto the counter.

"I see wait…How do you know that?" Kirihara asked picking Niou's head up by his hair earning a cringe from the latter.

'_Because we are seeing each other? No wait I can't say that.'_

"Oh well," Kirihara shrugged turning away from Niou. Niou let out a sigh and went to the back room, his normal brooding place.

'_I'm not a kid I know how this works. But still not being able to see each other… We have our own things to do. There are times when our schedules will conflict. But it's still a little lonely…not being able to see him for two whole weeks.'_ Niou let out another sigh as he sat down in his normal chair and tried to catch a quick nap before Kirihara came in there and beat him to death for slacking off again.

* * *

'_Sorry I'm really busy, so I can't see you today, Yagyuu.'_

Yagyuu sat there for a moment and let out a sigh, rereading the message again before he decided to press send.

"Oi Yagyuu-san, what's that a text message? To who your girlfriend?" One of Yagyuu's coworkers, Jackal, asked leaning over Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Hmm, sort of." Yagyuu replied with a smile.

"That's nice of you; though I think that message is a little negative don't you think?" Jackal said pointing to the screen.

"I should probably stop texting _her_ though, I don't think _she_ uses _her_ phone that much."

"Really? Well I guess if you're too persistent, women are quick to call you annoying. They're tough like that!" Jackal let out a laugh before giving Yagyuu a small pat on the shoulder "Well off to work."

Yagyuu looked back down at the screen of his phone and moved his finger from the send button to the delete button. _'Just push it Yagyuu, its just one message it's no big deal.'_ After his small battle he did just that he deleted his message and turned his phone off.

* * *

'_That bastard hasn't called or texted all day!'_ Niou grimaced again letting off a very dark aura to anyone and everyone around him.

"Oi Niou-san cut it out, you've been gloomy all day and it's starting to piss me off!" Kirihara yelled.

"But-"

"But my ass! We are here to make money so you had better start doing your damn JOB!"

"…" Niou let out a sigh, "sorry…it's just that things might not be working out between me and someone." Niou replied clenching his phone tightly in one hand.

"Oh…alright…I can handle things here for about ten minutes if you want to go and make a call." Kirihara smiled, "but your attitude had better improved or else you are dead…DEAD GOT IT!"

"Thanks Kirihara!"

"Yeah whatever…"

Niou ran to the back room and dialed up Yagyuu's cell phone number.

'_Hello this is Yagyuu's phone. Sorry but Yagyuu is currently unavailable at the moment. If you leave your name and number he'll get back to you.' _Niou frowned as the message played.

This is why he never called or messaged Yagyuu because he didn't want to bother him; Yagyuu was always busy with his work.

'_I know it can't be helped but still…'_

Niou's phone rang suddenly in his hand, jerking the cell phone up to his ear; with out checking to see who it was, he answered it.

"Yagyuu-san!?" Niou yelled desperately.

"Yo, Niou? It's Marui, are you still at work?"

"What it is just you fatty?" Niou scowled kicking the plastic trashcan next to him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways listen up are you free today? I know it's sudden but we're having a mixer and are sort of short on people."

"A mixer?" Niou fell up against a wall and slide down tot the floor. "I'm not interested in going." _'This isn't the time for that you idiot!'_

"Oh come on don't say that, you can just sit there and not say anything."

"Hey!"

"You've got **nothing better to do **right?" Marui asked.

Niou let out a sigh and dropped the phone from his ear, staring at the ground for a moment he made his decision, before finally lifting the phone back up to his ear.

"Alright…I'll go." Niou then hung up the phone and leaned his head back against the wall. _'I am free anyways. I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks, have barely even heard his voice. So much for my ten minutes.'_

"Damn it Kirihara is going to have my head for this."

* * *

**Bleh, so much typing in this one, and YEAHS Jackal and Marui get some screen/page time! I'm wondering how I can work Sanada and Yukimura into this, I don't have to but it would be nice too I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**O.O This story is finally done I give you guys the final chapter! -squee- yea for platinum pair! ENJOY you guys!**

* * *

"Niou-san, I'm sorry about yesterday." Kirihara sighed as he gave back a man's change, "Thank you come again!"

"Its fine Akaya I feel better now so it's ok."

"Were you two able to talk?"

The dark gloomy aura immediately set back in around Niou as he thought of the day before. No of course they hadn't been able to. Hell Yagyuu hadn't even returned his missed call yet!

"No…he was busy I guess." Niou muttered with out noticing he had somewhat let his secret slip.

"Oh Yagyuu-san haven't seen you in a while!" Kirihara greeted as the bell to the front door sounded.

"Good evening," Yagyuu replied quietly.

"Oh Yagyuu-san!" The air around Niou brightened almost immediately, as he rounded the back of the counter.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Kirihara yelled.

"Be back after a while Bakaya man the station for me!"

* * *

"Are you sure it's all right for you to just leave like that?" Yagyuu asked as Niou continued to drag him along the sidewalk. Satisfied that they had gone far enough, Niou finally let go of Yagyuu's hand.

"Well I haven't exactly seen you for a while," Niou shrugged his shoulders before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"True…I'm sorry for turning you down the other day when you asked me out."

"It's alright, now umm…that you here." Niou sighed turning back towards Yagyuu leaning his head against the other man's shoulders Yagyuu in turn wrapped his arms around Niou's waist.

"Niou-kun would it be ok if I stayed over tonight?" Yagyuu asked. Niou's head shot up has his eyes met Yagyuu's

"Yea of course you can Yagyuu-san, you needn't ask!"

* * *

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu gasped as Niou pushed him down onto the couch. "Wait a second…aah." A shiver went up Yagyuu's spine as Niou's lips connected with his own.

"I'm sorry Yagyuu-san, it's impossible for me to hold back." Niou dove in for another kiss, as he simultaneously fumbled with the buttons of Yagyuu's shirt. They were much easier to undo than what he imagined they would have been.

"Who said I was complaining I was just surprised that's all."

"You are always surprised Yagyuu-san." Niou breathed onto Yagyuu's chill bumped skin. To think that such a straight laced man was so easy to excite, Niou liked that he liked it a lot.

"Well Niou-kun you are ahh very unpredictable person."

"I've been told that before," Niou replied with a smirk, kissing along Yagyuu's jaw line.

"Ah, Niou-kun I-" Yagyuu sighed as a sharp girlish voice sounded.

'_OMG YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL PICK IT UP! OMG PICK IT UP! I SAID PICK IT!_' The voice became shriller with each statement '_PICK UP THE PHONE SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!'_

"Umm Niou-kun I think you should answer your phone…" Yagyuu muttered as Niou sat up and glared at the phone.

"Its fine it will stop in a minute." The message played another time through and Niou finally gave up with a heavy sigh and picked up the phone. "WHO IS THIS?" Niou growled into the phone. _'Marui you are so dead if it's you!'_

"Oh hello Niou-kun! Do you remember my voice? It's Yukimura from yesterday? Anyways I wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun at the party!"

'_A girl?'_ Yagyuu thought propping himself up on the couch.

'_Gah from the mixer? This is the worst possible time!'_ Niou panicked

"Marui-kun is the one that gave me your number. So what wanted to ask you was-"

"I have company over right now…my lover…er…GIRLFRIEND! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Niou yelled.

'_Girlfriend…thanks Niou-kun." _Yagyuu deadpanned to himself. Grimacing slightly he reached for his previously discarded glasses from the coffee table.

'_Shit, he must have heard that,' _Niou notated the look on Yagyuu's face as he hung up the phone, with Yukimura mid-sentence, and threw it to the side.

"Just yesterday my friend invited me out that call didn't mean anything!" Niou tried to explain it best he could.

"Is that so?" Yagyuu crossed his arms over his semi-bare chest.

'_Is that so?'_ Niou cursed under his breath. "Well what about you? I know you've been working, but you also have also been completely ignoring me!" Niou yelled, "You could have at least called once!"

"I did, yesterday to be exact; I saw that I had a missed call from you. Though I wasn't able to get through, you must have not wanted me interrupting you and you women." Yagyuu replied in a scarily calm and even tone.

'_That was a guy actually.'_ Niou didn't dare say that aloud though, for fear of making Yagyuu even angrier.

"No it was just that one time!" He said instead.

"I didn't think you would like me hounding away at you on your phone anyways. I wasn't calling because you said you were busy I held back because I didn't want to annoy you."

"I was thinking of you but you didn't once-" Niou started in again.

"Are you saying I _wasn't_ thinking you?!" Yagyuu actually shouted this time catching Niou severely off guard. He never thought the other man would shout back, it was somewhat scary to see it.

"Yagyuu-san I-" Yagyuu held up a hand and silenced Niou.

"I know that you aren't some love struck schoolgirl so I thought it would be better to not pester you. Since you didn't call I figured that you just weren't the type to want long messages. I thought it was all right." Yagyuu let out a weak half laugh as he stood up from the couch. "It's not that I wasn't thinking of you. Either way I'm sorry, I should leave."

"W-wait!" Niou grabbed Yagyuu's shoulder and turned him back around. "I'm the one that should apologize, I promise I won't be selfish anymore and just pout. I won't go to anymore mixers just please don't leave!"

"…"

'_Shit I said the wrong thing again.'_

"You went to a **mixer?"**

"Umm not really?" Niou took a small step back from the other man. "But this time it really was my fault, I didn't call enough." Yagyuu let out a sigh while sitting back down on the couch. Niou, seeing that it was safe now, sat down as well. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"But you're already so busy with work." Yagyuu interjected.

"I'd rather be busy with work than worry you."

"And I wouldn't want you to cheat on me anymore," Yagyuu let out a laugh.

"I swear that didn't happen! I just went out to drink!" Niou pushed Yagyuu back down gripping his shirt collar tightly, "You are the only one I need Yagyuu-san! I mean it!" Niou glared down at Yagyuu, who merely smiled back up.

"Of course I believe you," He reached up and wrapped his arms around Niou's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Puri…"

* * *

The next day Niou was all smiled and sparkles while standing next to Kirihara and Yanagi. Neither of them knew exactly, especially Kirihara, what it was that could be the cause for this sudden change in attitude.

"What's with that smug grin?" Kirihara scowled. "Your personality changed too much, what happened to the depression of yesterday?"

"Oh don't worry about me. You on the other hand Bakaya, should wrinkle your like that with Yanagi-san standing right there." Niou smirked poking Kirihara right between the eyes.

"Niou-san!" Kirihara blushed while slapping Niou's hand away, before running into the back room.

"He digs you, you know that right?" Niou smirked towards Yanagi.

"I know he just has to come out and say it." Yanagi sighed turning way as though it where nothing.

"Yagyuu-san is on his way here; I should go and straighten things up some." Niou commented.

"Wait how did you know he was coming?" Yanagi asked.

"Oh no reason I just know these things." Niou smiled kissing his phone quickly before pocketing it. "Puri, when you are me, you just know these types of things."

* * *

**-sigh- such a happy ending would you guys agree? I think so. Especially after I just finished watching 'Walk the Line' I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Johnny Cash for the win!  
I though Niou's ringtone was amazing! I tried to figure out how to get Sanada into this but i just couldn't so yea...he's just not here this time around DAMN!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed another one of my Platinum Pair centric fics. My other story "Guid to kill a reincarnate" Is still open for ideas! So since I havn't gotten anymore I've yet to start working on chapter 3. Bleh oh well. Reviews are great too!  
**

**animeo**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALright I've decided to give you guys an Epilouge to this one. Well its not really all that good of one, I think it kinda sets up for another story sorta one to Kirihara and Yanagi's. I think I'm not sure. (I'm not very sure about anything if you guys haven't noticed XD) Enjoy!**

* * *

"So wait explain that again?" Kirihara asked.

"Me and Yagyuu-san are dating is that a problem Mr. I'm-never-going-to-come-out-and-say-that-"

"DON'T NIOU-SAN!"

"Just say it and then you don't have anything to worry about."

"I can't."

"You know what…I like you too Kirihara would you go out with me?" Yanagi sighed. Seriously, had the man ever heard of tact? Apparently not in this case. Kirihara gaped at him like fish turning bright red.

"Oh my, I think I should be going." Yagyuu mumbled looking off to the side, "I'll see you later tonight Niou-kun."

"Wait, I don't want to have to tell you what happens later on so you might as well stay." Niou pulled Yagyuu back over to his side.

"But my reason for being here is done, this is a private matter."

"When you work with me there is no such thing as privacy." Niou smiled, "Now let's watch. This could be more exciting than sex education week back during Senior High; I just don't have popcorn this time."

"Niou this is entirely different from that time, besides that was just a horrid movie that mentally scarred over seventy-five percent of our tennis team enough to turn them gay, including all of the regulars"

"Yea and we were part of that seventy-five percent!"

"I just said that."

"Well I'm-"

"HEY WE ARE DEALING WITH ME!" Kirihara yelled, pulling everyone's attention back to him.

"What is it Akaya, the adults are having a conversation."

"But Niou-san this was about me."

"Yes or no that's all you have to say Akaya." Yanagi crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is a tough decision."

"No its not, you've been wanting this for a long time Bakaya, go for it."

"The worst that could happen is that things wouldn't work out right?" Yagyuu added with a supportive smile.

"Yea but…Yagyuu-san could I talk to you?"

"Umm…sure Kirihara-kun what is it?" Kirihara took Yagyuu's arm and pulled him to the back part of the store as far away as possible from Yanagi and Niou's ears.

"I'm just a little scared that's all. Niou-san is right I have wanted this for a long time, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...umm…" Kirihara fumbled over the words for a moment, trying to find the right ones to describe his personal anguish. "It's…because"

"Because?"

"Don't rush me!"

"Sorry sorry." Yagyuu backed off slightly giving the boy room.

"I don't know." Kirihara sighed finally, hanging his head in defeat.

"Do you want to know what I think Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu asked placing a hand on Kirihara's shoulder.

"What?"

"I think that you are just overwhelmed with this sudden opportunity. I had to be away from Niou-kun for a few days before I was ready to say yes or no to him."

"That's why you didn't come in for a while?" Kirihara asked. Yagyuu gave a nod.

"That's exactly why. You see for me it was hard because of the way I had been brought up; this is going against everything that my own parents pounded into me. God rest their souls but if they were not dead, this would not be able to work between Niou-kun and I. You on the other hand Kirihara-kun are free to do this, if I'm not mistaken."

"No you're right Yagyuu-san, maybe…maybe I should just think about it then."

"Well do that if you need to, it's not a life or death situation so don't think too hard on this."

"Yea, thanks Yagyuu-san." Kirihara sighed looking back in the direction of Niou and Yanagi, both of who were still standing there patiently. Niou noticed that the two were finally coming back over and smirked.

"So, are we done freaking out?"

"Niou-kun let Kirihara-kun say what he's going to say."

"Thank you Yagyuu-san. Yanagi-san umm…Can I think on it for a little while?" Kirihara shuffled his feet back and forth on the floor as he, somewhat, maintained eye contact with Yanagi.

"WHAT? You two went back there for like twenty minutes to decide on that?" Niou yelled.

"Niou-kun let him finish. Go ahead Kirihara-kun."

Kirihara let out a sigh as he began again, "Even though, as Niou-san said, I have wanted this for a long time and have never had the guts to come out and say it, I don't want to rush into anything and make a huge mistake and possibly ruin our somewhat ok friendship." Yagyuu glanced over at Niou, who merely looked away and stared at a very interesting fly on the wall.

"I understand Akaya, take your time then." Yanagi have a small smile.

**-sigh- everybody is happy now! Well not really I think I'll write another story that will coinside with this one, just for kirihara and Yanagi don't you think? I've never really written anything with those two in as the main focus. I think it would be a nice change of pace. I guess kinda will with that type of ending huh? haha its ok I love writing for you guys so its cool!  
So thus another fic has been drawn to a close! bleh... Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing! **

**animeo**


End file.
